


Nicole becomes pregananant???

by Die_tbh



Series: Mari Mari Fanfiction [3]
Category: Mari Mari Cutie
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, death mention, kinda innapropriate, luka is a psychic now lol, shitpost, they play minecraft in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: Levi gets Nicole pregnant and she has a child,,, kinda.
Relationships: Nicole/Levi, Ryder/Claude
Series: Mari Mari Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595587





	Nicole becomes pregananant???

Levi and Nicoles did the fricks and Nicole got preggers oh no :000000000

Ryder was very angery that Levi the big fuckboi got his cousin pregananant and decided to declare a battle against the dumb fuck. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THE CONDOM OF POWER!!!" Ryder yelled in agony slicing his diamond sword to Levi. Levi dodged gracefully like a piece of paper. Everyone gasped when they saw Nicole walk in the room. Damn she became th i c c. She got big belly woah she's preggangt fo'sure. Luka rested his hands on the stomach and his super psychic powers kicked in.

"the baby will be a male" Luka said his eyes glowing because of his secret super psychic powers duh. Nicole cried tears of joy while Levi also nearly cried but didn't because he's a superior chad fuckboy. Ryder sighed before petting the big thicc predgnagt belly and accepting that his 12 year old looking cousin is prgeantg.

"Fine you can have the baby, but I get to take your minecraft server ok Levi" Ryder said, Levi was conflicted. Baby or his super op minecraft server? This was a super hard choice for him to make. HE stared over to his beloved minecraft gf and tears bwelled in his eyes. He can't give up his super hot looking gf so he hugged his minecraft server goodbye and started to cry. Ryder happily took the minercaft server and decided to play it with Caleb. They had a very good time.

[Time skip tgo when she goes into labour]

"Daddy Levi the babbby is comung aaa" Nicole screamed.

"That's not the obnlty thing that has come ;)" Levi the fuckboy chad superior being motherfucker said. Nicole laughed the b criued cause the pain was unbearable. Caleb drived them to the hospital and Ryder was in the passenger seat. Levi comforted his bootiful gf while she ugly cried in pain. 

When she got into hopsital the baby emerged from her belly and it was actually just CLAUDE OMG WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!

Ryder cried and hugged Claude and they made out while Nicole was DEAD!!! Because Claude emerged from her belly. Levi cried and decided to steal Ryders diamond sword and kill him and Claude!! They killed his wifu and now they will pay. They had an very epic anime battle. 

Many people cheerfed, cried and shidded because they didn't wanna use the bathroom while the battle happened. Levi ended up victorious killing Ryder and Claude. He made Luka use his veru epic psychic powers to bring Nicole back from the dead. WHic h ended up killing Luka due to how much power he had to use. Sadly Nic ole got amnesia and Levi had to re-do their whole reklationship but he was just happy to be back with his waifu.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a shitshow, Nicole liked it though,,, too bad she doesn't believe I exist.


End file.
